Fear Of The Purple Insanity
by Melody Faith The Fox
Summary: My name is Shizu Mio. I'm a mute and have been for the past year, ever since Violet took me away from my family. I decided to take the chance of my life which could of killed me. That's how I met Shadow and his partner, Diamond. This is my story.
1. Liberation

**Sega owns Shadow, Sonic, etc. I own Shizu, Diamond, Violet, etc.**

A/N: I finally got off my ass and started a new fic XD This time it's first-person XD Yay... new style... WHOOOO... Where's my sugar...?

**

* * *

**

**Saved By A Shadow**

**Chapter 1 - Liberation**

_My name is Shizu Mio. It means 'silent one' and 'three times as strong', both of which are accurate. I'm a mute and have been for the past year, ever since Violet took me away from my family one stormy night. My parents think I'm dead, but they know I'm alive. I live in Violet's hideout, acting as her toy whenever she escapes from her prison. I don't know any other way of life now, but I can't have a seachange, Violet would kill me if she caught me, which she always does. I've learnt to submit to her wishes to keep myself unharmed in general. But... then I decided to take the chance of my life which could of killed me. That's when I met Shadow and his partner, Diamond. This is my story._

...

Violet had just come back to her hideout from prison, she had recently escaped. I had spent the morning crying in the bathroom, scared of what was going to happen tonight. It's afternoon now, Violet's been out all day, probably terrorising some poor soul. I cherish the times when Violet isn't here, I can be myself and I know I'm safe. I'm a black cat, I should of been named Yuki or something that means 'lucky' so I would never of ended up in this situation. I always wear a Sailor Moon cosplay outfit with thigh-high white socks and black mary jane shoes, Violet prefers it. I walked to the window, I could see Violet coming back. I swore in my mind as she smiled, she could see me. It was getting darker, I was beginning to get scared again.

"Hewwo, Shizu! I'm back!"

_Great. Now I have to put up with her cutesy voice again. Why can't she just talk normally?_

"I'm gowing to get something to eat before I get started with you."

_Good, get out of my sight._

Violet left for the kitchen, I began to cry again. Sometimes I thank God that I can't talk, I would be killed for most of my thoughts.

An hour later, Violet had gotten me out of my outfit and kept me in my underwear only. I whimpered as Violet climbed on top of me. Violet licked me up the neck and then made out with me. I whimpered again as I took it, I was unable to fight back without being injured. Violet growlled happily as she ripped my skirt off. I closed my eyes as Violet nibbled on my neck.

"I'm gowing to twy out so much I've leawnt fwom Wulph on you..."

Hours later, Violet mewed in her sleep as she cuddled up behind me. I was crying silently, I was hurt in more ways than one. My thoughts were muddled, caught between running for my life and staying for the morning assault. I slowly pulled myself out of Violet's grip and slowly left as I put my underwear back on. I walked to the door and sunk into the shadows, moving through the door and rising outside. I looked back, then turned tail and ran.

_I can't go back, I've made it this far without alerting her, I can't stop now... She's going to KILL ME!!!!_

I ran along the path in total darkness. A sudden roar of thunder scared me as it began to rain. I kept running until I slipped in a puddle, falling face-first on to the ground. I began crying again as I curled up, I could hear Violet in the trees above me. I cried louder, scared for my life.

_Oh, my God... She found me... she found me... she found me... SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!_

I suddenly noticed Shadow walking down the path I was lieing on. Shadow walked past me, I latched on to Shadow's leg. He looked down at me, he looked annnoyed.

"Look, I'm sorry if some guy was disappointed with your performance tonight and he's gotten a bit angry, but I've got work to do." he tried to step forward, but I refused to let go, despite being insulted like that. "Look, lady, I've got a job to do." I shook my head before reaching for a stick. I drew in the mud, shocking Shadow. "Violet?!" I continued drawing. "One year assaulted... will kill me if caught... Shit." I pointed up at the trees, Shadow looked up. "Violet, come down here!! ... NOW!!!!"

"I'm not coming down until you leave, pretty boy."

"Okay then... CHAOS SPEAR!!!!" Shadow threw a powerful Chaos Spear at Violet, knocking her out of the tree. She rubbed her head as she sat up. "What the hell do you want this time?"

"That wasn't vewy nice..." she stood up and leered at me, I began to fidgit, she was making me very uncomfortable. "I just want my toy back."

"Well, you're not getting it back." Shadow helped me up. "Come on, girl."

"HOLD IT!!!!" Violet put her hands up, claws bared. "She's not going ANYWHERE!!!"

"Yes, she is. She's going to come with me."

"NO, SHE ISN'T!!!!"

"Hmph, I've got no time for you." Shadow pushed me back. "Chaos Control!!" Violet froze, Shadow turned to me and pushed me along the path. "It'll wear off in an hour, plenty of time to get you back to my place."

_Your place? As in, 'your' place?!_

"You won't be intruding. Diamond will understand. You'll just have to put up with my tutoring."

_You tutor? Man, I thought you were so... easy to know. You seem so... so... simple. I thought all you did was sleep, eat, work, then sleep some more._

"And maybe... when Diamond and I... yeah. But other than that, you'll have no problem. I'll introduce you to Sonic and his friends tomorrow. Do you have anything other than what you're wearing?" I shook my head. "Diamond will be happy to lend you some clothes, I think they'll fit you perfectly..." Shadow said as he looked away, trying not to look at my chest.

_Thank you, Shadow._

Minutes later, Shadow slammed the door shut behind me. He lived in a mansion with his partner, Diamond Hope, another famous G.U.N agent. She's known well world-wide for her team. She's improved ties with the Feral Marked by having the leader of the Caariahs on her team along with the reincarnation of Maria Robotnik. Diamond looked up from the couch, her mouth was filled with popcorn. I nervously looked at the ground as Diamond huffed before swallowing the popcorn.

"Look, I said you can have a relationship with anybody as long as I'm the one you love at the end of the day BUT I did NOT say you cold have a relationship with hookers!"

I began crying, I was ashamed of my current appearance. Shadow hugged me, causing me to cry more. "She's not a hooker. I just rescued her from Violet, so keep your damn mouth shut."

"Oh... I'm sorry!" Diamond got up and ran to me. "I'm sorry, I thought... Come on, I'll get you some clothes." I reluctantly let go of Shadow. "Just head to the room over there, I'll be right there." I walked to the room as Diamond looked at Shadow. They were argueing loudly, so I could hear perfectly what they were saying. "What the hell happened?"

"She told me that Violet's been assaulting her for the last year. She would of been killed if Violet got her back."

"Oh, my God..."

"She's going to stay here with us."

"And I've got no say in this? Typical. Where's she staying?"

"I don't know. I guess she'll sleep with me since she trusts me."

"What about me?"

"Give her awhile to adjust. Not only did you just upset her, but I think she's a little scared of you because you look similar to Violet."

"Fair enough. I'm going to go find her some clothes."

"Make sure you get her good clothes, not like your skimpy ones."

"Hmph. Just because I happen to wear skimpy clothes all the time doesn't mean I don't have normal clothes." she walked away, leaving Shadow as he went to the couch and picked up where Diamond left the movie and food levels.

"Okay. Now, honey, what do you want to wear?" I couldn't reply. "Oh, did I scare you before...? Um... Do you want fresh underwear?" I nodded. "Here." Diamond dug out a white bra and pair of high-cuts. She threw them to me before moving to the main part of the wardrobe. "Take your pick. As long as it isn't my skimpy stuff, that'll get the both of us shot by Shadow."

_Um... I like this sweater and this skirt._ I took out a dark blue sweater and a long black skirt. _Um... I like this shirt too._ I pulled out a white tank top. Diamond smiled as she left.

"Come show me when you're done. I'll fix you up with some new clothes tomorrow." she closed the door behind her.

_Thanks..._

Minutes later, I came out wearing Diamond's clothes and carrying my soaked underwear. Diamond and Shadow were fighting over the remote when they noticed me. Diamond clapped and laughed happily as Shadow smiled. I looked away nervously.

"You look great." Shadow said.

"I told you I had normal clothes."

"... Anyway... Diamond will take those and get them washed. You can do whatever you want here, okay? We haven't got many rules, except the obvious. Plus no boys, Diamond made that clear, even though she breaks that rule every week." he laughed. I handed by clothes to Diamond, then sat down next to Shadow. He smiled as he put the movie back on, they were watching Speed and they were half-way through. Shadow looked at me and smiled, I looked away nervously again. "Do you have a name?"

_I'm Shizu... But you wouldn't know that..._

"... How about I call you... Lucky?"

_... I suppose it would help with my bad luck._

I nodded, Shadow smiled. "Are you feeling okay now?" I nodded again. "That's good. I have to go out tomorrow, Diamond will stay here, unless she's called up. You don't have to worry about a thing, G.U.N have security cameras all through the place. They like to keep 'tabs' on their agents. I personally think it's for extortion purposes." he was silent for a minute. "You'll like Sonic and his friends, they're nice but... I personally don't like to hang around them much, they're a bit too energetic for me."

_Heh, says the one who can run as fast as Sonic and goes on missions for G.U.N 24/7._

"You'll be sleeping with me, just to be safe."

_W-WHAT?!?! S-SLEEPING WITH 'YOU'... Sleeping with Shadow...? Oh, how millions of fangirls would kill to be in my position right now..._

* * *

A/N: And the sad thing is, that last line is true XD And I'm one of them X3 Anyways, next chapter, getting used to being alone in a mansion with both of your only friends out on missions. And meeting the Sonic Team XD


	2. A Fateful Encounter

**-insert disclaimer here-**

A/N: Sorry for the delay between chapters, been busy.

**

* * *

**

**Saved By A Shadow**

**Chapter 2 - A Fateful Encounter**

I opened my eyes, the sun was bright and high in the sky. I sat up and stretched my arms. I looked beside me, the blankets were thrown over me. Shadow had obviously left in a rush. I got out of bed and walked to the mirror. My hair was a mess, and my night gown was too big. I received a short red night gown from Diamond last night. Shadow's bedroom was gorgeous, it was decorated in a sad and dark manour, but it looked good. I was to go shopping with Diamond today, then when Shadow comes home, I have to go out to meet with Sonic and his friends. I've heard plenty of things about them, but I wonder if they're actually true. I grabbed my loaned clothes and went to the bathroom. The bathroom, one of many, was beautiful. I chose to have a bath in the large bath. I took my clothes off and slipped into the warm water. I let the warm feeling over take me as my thoughts flooded with memories of Violet, memories of the nights I was abused, memories of the many times I tried to fight back... memories of the many times I almost died. My eyes filled with tears briefly before I shook my head and looked at the clock on the wall, I had been in the bath for half an hour already. I quickly got out and emptied the bath and wrapped a towel around my body. I brushed my hair and dried it before putting on Diamond's clothes again. I left for the living room, Diamond was eatting cereal on the lounge. She stopped eatting when she noticed me and smiled. I looked away nervously and walked to the table and exchanged the clothes in my arms for a bowl of cereal. I sat down beside Diamond and began eatting too.

"Hey, I know this great clothes store, we'll go there with Maria. I called her last night, she's dieing to meet you."

_Maria? As in, 'Angel of the ARK' Maria? God, I'm popular now..._

"She needs this new outfit for some formal occasion at G.U.N tomorrow. I think I should get one too." she ate the rest of her breakfast. "I asked Commander Tower if I could bring you along, he said 'Sure, why not. I'll do anything to please the woman who created ties between the world and the Feral Marked.' ... Well... not exactly like THAT, but still... Maria would probably help you choose an outfit. Of course, Shadow's going in a boring black suit. Why can't he do something exciting and get a hot tuxedo?"

_Well, that's Shadow for ya. I wonder what I'd look good in..._

Baby Did A Bad Bad Thing began playing. Diamond groaned as she got up. She went to the kitchen, I wondered if it was Shadow calling, or maybe Maria. It turns out it was a girl called Sally Acorn. Diamond came over to me still on the phone, she sounded like she was having a bad conversation.

"What do you mean 'Sonic just ran off'?"

"Sonic just ran, I don't know why. Maybe he got some feeling again. But I need your team here right now! We can't hold Wulph off much lon- AUGH!!!" rough sounds came through the phone. "Goddammit!! Somebody get the damn bastard away from Melody!!"

"I'll be right there!" Diamond hung up, then dialled Maria. "Hey, Maria, we're needed at New Mobotropolis. Wulph's gotten in and it sounds like my sister's the target again."

"Okay, Diamond! Calah, we need to go to New Mobotropolis!"

"Rrraaaaahhhrruuuu..."

"He says he'll be there too."

"I seriously don't understand how you can know their language, even though you learned from Melody. I'll meet you outside your place in five."

"Okay, bye!"

Diamond threw the phone on to the lounge. I watched as she put her heels on and put a fresh layer of make-up on. She then lifted a hand. "Chaos Control!" in a flash she was gone. I became scared again, I was alone. I nervously looked around before going to the kitchen and washing my bowl. I placed it back in the cupboard it came from and went back to the lounge room, sitting on the couch and turning the TV on. It was on the news channel, I assumed Shadow had been watching it before he left. There was a report on about the situation in New Mobotropolis. I saw a bunch of people swarming two people, one was obviously Wulph, the other looked like she was scared. Probably Melody. I continued watching as I saw Diamond and her team appear in the middle of the fight.

"And it looks like there's another team involved in the fight now." a male reporter said. "Looks like Team Angel is now in the fight. And... I'm getting word on Melody's situation... It seems that Melody has just been handed over in return for a clean escape, thanks to Calah's... reasoning."

_Thank God... Now I won't be alone anymore._

Diamond soon appeared in front of the TV with Maria and Calah. I flinched at the sudden appearance. Maria looked at me and squealed with delight, Calah walked to another couch and jumped on to it, curling up and purring softly. I looked away nervously as Maria looked at Diamond, who nodded, then looked back at me.

"Diamond said you were cute, but I didn't think her cute was my cute!" she bowed. "My name is Maria Robotnik. What's yours?"

"Uh... Maria?"

"Yeah? ... Oh, right! I'm sorry. I guess I'll just call you Lucky too." she smiled sweetly, I couldn't help but smile back, it was so contagious. "Hm, I guess we're going shopping, now that we've diverted yet another crisis."

"For the 'Angel of the ARK', you sure don't act like it."

"So? I've reincarnated, so what? It doesn't mean I can't be different from the past me." she pouted.

"Really?"

"Hmph." she offered her hand. "You coming?"

I took her hand and stood up. Diamond grabbed Maria's hand and used Chaos Control. We appeared in the middle of a busy shopping centre, people were talking everywhere and all of the colours of the rainbow were to be seen. I spun around and took in the sight, I hadn't left Violet's hideout for a year, this shopping centre was a welcome sight. Diamond smiled and put her hands on her hips, I guessed she was happy to see me so joyful. Maria had already run off, going to a sale in a costume store. Diamond noticed the disappearance and looked around frantically before running to her and pulling the girl away from a princess costume. Maria whinged as she was dragged past me. I noticed a Sailor Moon cosplay outfit, I walked to it. Diamond turned to see me looking at the costume. She came back, still dragging Maria. I began to cry again, Violet loved to see me in that same costume in suggestive poses before she'd rape me. I fell to my knees, crying out of control. Diamond knelt beside me and hugged me. Maria just watched on.

"Don't worry, she's gone... she's gone, remember... Violet's not coming, she won't hurt you anymore..."

"Lucky...?"

"She won't come back, I promise... You're with us now, okay? We won't allow anyone to hurt you."

_No... She'll come for me... I know she'll come for me... SHE'LL KILL ME!!!!_

I continued to cry as Diamond looked around for something that might stop me from crying and getting attention. She then saw another sale across from the costume store, spotting a pretty white and blue dress with a short blue jacket. She looked up at Maria, she nodded. Maria ran over to the store and talked to a shop assistant, who soon nodded. Maria grabbed the clothes and ran back to us. She held it out in front of me, I looked up at the clothes.

"How about these clothes, they'll suit you perfectly." Maria comforted.

_Th... they look nice..._

"Come on, let's get you a brand new outfit." Diamond said sweetly.

I looked at her and nodded. She smiled as she helped me up. I took the clothes and walked to the shop with the girls. The shop assistant talked with Maria a little more before taking me to the change rooms. I quickly changed into to the outfit and came out, Maria squealed with delight before being slapped over the head by Diamond. She complained as I looked away nervously. The girls stopped when they noticed me. Maria pulled out some mobiums and gave them to the shop assistant. I went back into the change room and stuffed by clothes into a plastic bag.

"See, that looks good on you." Diamond said.

"Let's go get something to eat before we die of starvation." Maria complained.\

"... Get going, you damn nagger."

We eventually came home, but Diamond and Maria had gone out again to get their hair appointments booked, apparently they had to do it in person. I was in the lounge room again watching Home And Away, I didn't know why though, I hated that show. It's a well known fact that there's a significantly higher rate of death in Summer Bay than in real life. Calah was laying on his own chair, asleep from the looks of it. I heard the door slam, heavy footsteps followed before I saw Shadow carrying a machine gun. He threw it on to a table before walking to the lounge room and frowning at Calah. I noticed Calah had rolled on to his back and had all fours in the air.

"Make yourself at home, Calah..." Shadow pouted.

"Mrrrraaarrrruuuuuuuu..." Calah groaned.

"Hmph." Shadow sat down next to me. "How are you today, Lucky?" I looked away. "Not up to talking still? Don't worry, after a little while you'll warm up to us."

_No, I won't... I've been a mute for too long... ... I've got to leave. I can't stay here, I'm not safe here... no matter how much protection G.U.N provides._

"I'm going to go get some food, you want a sandwich?" I nodded, he was allowing me a chance to run. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." he got up and left. I did the same, but on the way out, I grabbed his green Chaos Emerald, it would offer me some sort of protection. I also grabbed his discarded machine gun as insurance. I slammed the door shut behind me, getting Shadow's attention. "Huh? Diamond? Are you back?" he walked to the lounge room and gasped, I was missing. "Lucky?!" he looked around frantically before seeing that his gun and Emerald were missing. "SHIT!!!!"

I ran as fast as I could, not looking back. I couldn't, and wouldn't, I was too scared. I began thinking of what I would do, where I would go and how to keep my trail covered. But I was too late. I looked back, Shadow and Calah were running after me. I began to run faster, but they caught up. Shadow grabbed my arm, I fell to the ground as I pulled away, but failed at the attempt. Shadow pulled me up on my feet, his face was full of worry. I began to cry again, I was scared.

"Lucky, what's wrong?!"

I looked away again, I couldn't face Shadow after stealing his things and running away. Not after everything I had heard about his imfamous temper. Shadow shook me viciously.

"If you need anything, just tell me! I can't risk losing you to Violet, not after all of this!"

_Please, Shadow, let go! I don't want to risk you_... he pulled me closer, the Emerald in my hand was jabbing me in the chest. _Shadow, please!_

"Please, Lucky, you need to tell us what's wrong!"

Suddenly, I felt like a dagger had gone through my heart, I wasn't far from the truth. The Chaos Emerald had been absorbed into my chest, Shadow looked at it in horror. I began to feel faint as I saw the imfamous tunnel of darkness slowly take over into my eyesight. I lost my eyesight as I fell forward into Shadow's arms. The last thing I heard was Shadow screaming my new name.

* * *

A/N: Please R+R.


	3. Sonic Boom

**-insert disclaimer here-**

* * *

**Saved By A Shadow**

**Chapter 3 - Sonic Boom**

I opened my eyes, I was back in Shadow's bed. It felt so comfortable, more comfortable than the night before. Then I realised, Shadow was underneath me. My face heated up fast, I was sure my white muzzle was a hot red colour. I felt Shadow tighten his grip on me, he was fast asleep. I was sure he was dreaming of Diamond, or some other girl he loved. Shadow huffed, I began to shake, I was thinking of what might happen if Shadow accidently had a wet dream... I shuddered at the thought of what Diamond might do to me if he did. Shadow moaned loudly before waking up. He moved around a little before sitting up, my face went a shade brighter. Shadow smiled behind me, I was close to fainting.

"You okay now?" I nodded, my mind was elsewhere. "Today, we'll meet Sonic and his friends, if you're up to it. Then tonight, we'll go to the formal occasion at G.U.N." I nodded again. He then noticed the warmth radiating from me, he gently pushed me off. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he threw the blankets off and stood up, he only had his inhibitor rings on his wrists and ankles on. I layed back and stared at the ceiling. "Are you sure you're okay? That Chaos Emerald was absorbed by someone who has no apparent Chaos abilities. It could hurt you."

_Great, now I'm in more danger..._

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." he left with his gloves, socks and shoes.

_... Which bathroom...?!_

I got out of bed and picked up my new outfit. I walked to the bathroom I had used the day before... at least I thought it was the day before, I had no idea how long I had been out for. I opened the door to the bathroom and put my clothes on a bench before grabbing the towel I used before. I walked to the large bath before gasping. Shadow was in the bath and was half asleep. He opened an eye and looked over at me. I gasped again and wrapped the towel around my body. I was so embarrassed and scared. Shadow merely smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I don't mind you being naked. Diamond's much worse than you." his words made me feel a little better. I took a few steps to the edge of the bath before taking my towel off and quickly slipping into the warm water. Shadow closed his eye and slid a little more into the water. "I'd save your energy this morning, you'll need it for later."

_... This is really putting me off..._

"I'm sorry if I scared you this morning. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any violent side effects from absorbing that Chaos Emerald. And you were freezing and the blankets weren't helping."

_So I've only been out for a night? Good, I thought it was worse..._

"But, I must warn you."

_Uh oh. Here it comes! His bad temper!_

"Do that again and I might not be so friendly!!"

Hours later, Shadow had carried me to Station Square, outside the train station. I was sitting behind a pillar as Shadow kept watch over me. A blue hedgehog, a yellow fox, a pink hedgehog and a blue and green wox walked to us. I was sure they were Sonic and his friends. Shadow talked with the blue hedgehog before looking at me. The hedgehog walked over to me and offered his hand.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

_Shizu Mio, but you can't read my mind._

"This is Tails, Amy Rose and Harmony Faith."

_Harmony?! As in Princess Oceania?! _I stood up quickly and bowed to the wox. She looked at me then laughed and shook her head. I looked up at her.

"Y-you don't need to bow! I'm not wearing my royal clothes, so it's fine!"

I sat back down and looked away nervously. I had just embarrassed myself in front of a princess. I felt so bad until Shadow whispered in her ear and left with the others, leaving us two alone. Harmony sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, I flinched. She smiled sweetly, I looked at the ground.

"Hey, I heard what happened to you... that's tough... Look, Shizu-"

I looked up at her, how did she know my name?! _I've never even met Princess Oceania and she knows my name!_

"I know this is tough, but you need to start talking to someone."

_How does she know my name?! Nobody knows about me, except maybe my family, but still... I doubt they remember me..._

"I often held back my feelings, but I learnt to talk to someone about my problems, especially after I turned seven. Heh, that was a disaster and a half..." she rubbed the back of her head, I understood why, the Marked start drinking others' blood to keep healthy at the age of seven, it's just as awkward telling someone about that as much as having The Talk. "I started talking to Aunty Storm and Mummy about my problems, it really helped me."

"... Th..."

"Pardon?"

"... Thank you..."

"Y-you talked...!"

_Well, there goes my reputation as a mute. Maybe it's best if I started talking, but who could I talk to? Shadow would never listen to me and some of my problems are private and girl-related, but Diamond's just as bad as Shadow... plus... I'm scared of her... she reminds me so much of Violet..._

"Th-thank you, Princess Oceania..." my voice sounded so sweet, but sad at the same time. It was like listening to a complete stranger.

"No need for formality, call me Harmony."

"H-how do you know my name...?" I was still trying to get used to my voice again.

"I read about you in the Secret Service's database. I get special privilages being fourth heir to the kingdom."

"D-don't tell anyone about my past, or me talking, okay?"

"No, I believe you should start coming out of your shell. I'll come visit you sometime, okay?"

"O-okay..."

"Come on, we should go catch up with everyone before Amy goes hog-wild over Sonikku again."

Minutes later, we caught up with everyone, they were at a cafe. Sonic and Amy were fighting, Amy was threatening to pull her Piko-Piko Hammer out. Tails and Shadow were looking away, wishing that they won't get caught up in the cross-fire. We came to the table they were sitting at, Harmony giggled cutely. Everyone looked at us, causing me to look away nervously.

"Hey, everybody!"

"Oh, hey, Harm!" Sonic nervously smirked, hoping that she would distract Amy from killing him.

"I think Lucky's got something to say."

_WHAT?!?! That little...! Oh, crap, everyone's staring at me! Say something, you idiot!_ "... H... hello..."

"Lucky...?" Shadow questioned. "You're talking...?"

"M-my name is... is... Shizu M-mio..."

"Shizu... That's much more fitting than Lucky." he smirked. I looked away nervously.

"Well, Shizu," Sonic stood up and offered his hand. "Welcome to the team."

I took his hand in confusion. "W-what do you mean...?"

"Well, Harmony told us about the powers you displayed on the night you were taken by... urgh... Violet... and you'd be useful to us. Maybe you'd consider creating a team or joining one."

"R-really...?"

"Yeah, you'd be just as good as Team P-Wood."

"I-I'd never be that good..."

"Don't say that, you would be great."

"N-no, I wouldn't... I'm too weak to use my powers..."

"Give me some time and Diamond and I could train you." Shadow interrupted.

"... Thank you..." I suddenly felt a wave of pain pass through me. I fell to my knees, my chest felt like it had been stabbed, then I remembered. The Chaos Emerald inside my chest. It felt like it was trying to pull itself out of my chest and it hurt so much. I looked up, Shadow was glaring at Sonic, who was just about as confused as I was. "Sh... Shadow...!"

"Get rid of the Emerald, Faker."

"What Emerald?"

"You have a Chaos Emerald with you, last time I saw you, you had it with you. Unless you somehow lost it to Dr. Eggman again, or Knuckles, get rid of it!"

"I don't have an Emerald!!"

"Well, someone does!!"

"I think it's me." Tails pulled out the cyan Chaos Emerald, causing me to scream in agony. Shadow grabbed Tails and threw him away. Sonic roared in fury. "HEY!!!"

"**GET THAT DAMN THING OUT OF HERE!!!!**"

"**WHERE DO YOU GET OFF THROWING KIDS?!?!**" Sonic shouted at him.

"**I GET OFF WHEN I SAVE SHIZU!!!!**"

"What...?"

"That damn Emerald is causing her pain, can't you see that?!"

"I can, but what I don't get is why."

"She absorbed my Emerald into her chest, I don't know how it happened and I don't know how to get it out, as long as you don't bring other Emeralds near her, she'll be fine."

"... Okay." Sonic turned to Tails, who was trying to stand up straight. "Tails, get the Emerald out of here! It's hurting her!"

"Okay, Sonic!"

"Sh... Shadow..."

"Shizu?"

"I... can't..."

"Shizu, what's wrong?!" Shadow knelt beside me. I felt him grab my shoulders, my vision was gone again. "Shizu? Shizu?! Shizu, say something!!"

"Can't... can't... see..."

"Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital, okay? Just stay awake for me, okay?!"

"Can't... move..."

"You don't need to, I'll carry you!" Shadow picked me up, I felt his heart beating in my ear as I curled up in his arms. It was beating fast, was he really frightened for my safety? I never thought he would care about anyone but his closest friends and lovers... I felt myself being brought into a building, it was cooler. It also smelt very sterile, the hospital. I heard gasps around me that sounded female, fangirls. "HEY!!! I NEED HELP!!!"

"Sh... Shadow..."

"Shizu?!"

"Can't... stay... awake..." Shadow put me on the ground. My hearing began to fade, I could barely hear anything. "Can't... hear..."

"Shizu!! Stay with me!!"

"Can't..." I couldn't tell if I fell unconscious, my body and senses were so damaged already. The last thing I heard was Shadow screaming my name.

* * *

A/N: Please R+R.


	4. Chaos Emerald Fever

**-insert disclaimer here-**

* * *

**Saved By A Shadow**

**Chapter 4 - Chaos Emerald Fever**

I opened my eyes slowly, I heard the rhythmic beat of machines around me. Sonic and Shadow were beside me, they were argueing again. I hated it when people argued, especially over me. Shadow gestured towards me, briefly looking at me, then realised I was awake. He looked at me again and smiled. Sonic looked at him, confused by his kindness.

"Shizu, how are you feeling?"

_H-how does he know my name?! _my eyes widened._ I never told anyone my name, nor did anyone know who I was._ Shadow shook his head, he couldn't believe something I had no idea about.

"**HEY!!! DOCTOR!!!**" a male doctor looked at us. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure." the doctor came over. "What's the problem?"

"What exactly does Shizu have? She seems to have forgotten that I know her name now."

"Hmm..." the doctor pulled out a clipboard and flipped through the pages, coming to my page. "Ah, Shizu Mio. From what you've told me, I'd say she's had reactions to having a Chaos Emerald near the one in her chest. There are various side-effects involved here, such as blacking out, loss of senses, amnesia-"

"**WHAT?!?!**" Shadow stood up. "You are telling **ME** that she has **AMNESIA **and she **CAN'T REMEMBER TODAY?!?!**"

"... Unfortunately..."

"I can't believe this!! I finally get somewhere and I lose it because she decided to run away because she was scared she'd harm me by being near me!!"

"Shadow-"

"**DON'T 'SHADOW' ME, SONIC, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!!!**" Shadow looked at me with fury blazing in his eyes. "**YOU BETTER START TALKING AGAIN OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU TALK THROUGH TORTURE!!!! IS THAT CLEAR?!?!**" I nodded quickly, Shadow was scaring me, I knew it was only a matter of time before his temper got the better of him, but I had no idea what he was talking about. Did I talk today? That would explain why Shadow knew my name. Shadow sighed and sat down, his hands on his head. "I'm sorry... I've just been under pressure from G.U.N... They're kicking up the damn regulations and protocol... They've been threatening to move Diamond out and boost security at home..."

"Shadow... I didn't think-"

"Yeah?! Well, you never think, do you?!"

I put a hand on Shadow's, he looked at me, I was crying in fear. He held my hand, he understood what I wanted to say, he smiled as he took a deep breath. Sonic just looked on, amazed by Shadow's new self-control.

"Shadow, I-I've never seen you like this before, normally you would of taken it out on me and sent me flying already!"

"Yeah, well... I've changed... Diamond's helping me lose my anger problem. That and G.U.N's threatening to drop me because I've lashed out more than I should..."

"Shit. I didn't know they were that tough."

"G.U.N is the military unit that protects Mobius, of course it would be tough."

I never thought Shadow had all this pressure mounted up on him, he always seemed to have everything under control. I smiled, trying to get him to smile too. He looked away instead, I noticed the most discreet smile on his face. I knew we'd both be alright.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before, about the whole Emerald thing. I had no idea."

"It's alright. I should of told you before you came. Tell Tails I'm sorry about hurting him."

"No worries. He understands anyway, you were only protecting Shizu." Sonic leaned to Shadow, I could barely hear what he was saying. "I see someone's taken a liking to Shizu."

"Shut it, Faker, before I make you shut it."

"Hey, I'm just saying, you never protect someone like you did unless you like them."

"I said shut it, Sonic."

"Just saying." he leaned back and smiled at Shizu before beeps caught his attention. "What the...?" he pulled back his glove to reveal a communication device. He pushed a button and Tails appeared on the screen. "What is it, Tails?"

"Is Shizu there?"

"Yeah, she's fine now."

"Oh, thank goodness. I've been tracking some enemies and I've found Violet's heading your way. And at a very fast speed I might add. She might of adapted again, so be careful."

"Great..." Sonic put a hand over his face. "Just what I need, Violet's coming to rip my head off again..."

_OH, FUCK!!!! VIOLET'S COMING FOR ME!!!!_ I hid under my blanket and began to shake in pure fear.

"Shizu, don't worry, I'll protect you." Shadow said caringly. I could tell Sonic was still confused by Shadow's kindness. I slowly brought down the blanket over my head, Shadow was smiling. I nodded slowly, I was still afraid that Violet might take me back. "She won't get you, I promise."

"Hey, don't promise any miracles here, this is Violet we're talking about." a crash erupted from the door to the room. I could hear everyone panicking and moving out the patients. Sonic and Shadow stood up as Violet walked confidently to them. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Sonic turned to Shadow. "If I get killed by her, it's your fault."

"**MY** fault?! You're the one who came here of his own free will!"

"Ah, Shizu... My toy..." I began to shake again, I was scared out of my mind. "You're coming back with me!!" she sped past the boys and grabbed my wrist. Her claws began to dig into my skin, drawing beads of blood. Her strength was bruising me. I was crying again, I didn't want to fall to her so easily. "And you will pay for running away like this!!" her grip tightened, I screamed in pain, her claws had moved down a little, ripping my skin and allowing me to bleed a lot.

"**GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER!!!!**" Shadow yelled as he launched himself at Violet. He grabbed on to Violet and pulled her back as he started punching Violet in the head. Violet pulled me out of bed with her, her claws had gotten a good grip in my wrist. I screamed again as I was dragged back with Violet. "**SONIC, GET SHIZU OUT OF HERE!!!!**"

"Right!" Sonic grabbed Violet's hand and forced it off me. I cried uncontrollably as I bled more than I thought I would have from Violet's claws. I clutched my wrist as Sonic picked me up and ran out of the room as Shadow roared in fury. He carried me down to the bottom level of the hospital and put me down on a chair. Blood covered my arm, my head began to feel light at the sight. Sonic smiled as he stroked my hair, a doctor came over to us. He called for bandages, received them and wrapped my whole lower arm in the bandages. "See, it'll be alright."

_No... it'll never be alright..._

"Hey, can you take care of her while I go back up to help Shadow?" Sonic asked the doctor.

"Sure." Sonic ran back up the stairs, leaving me in the care of the doctor. He looked down at me. "Are you feeling alright, young lady?" I nodded. "That's good. I'm going to take you outside with the others so you're safer, okay?" I nodded again before being picked up and carried outside. "The nurses will take care of you now."

"Hey! Where's the fire?" Diamond had appeared with her team. Calah appeared to be tired, probably woken up in the middle of a nice nap. Maria ran to me and was checking me. Diamond and Calah ran inside as Maria smiled sweetly. "MARIA, MOVE IT!!!"

"I am!!" she turned her attention back to me. "Are you alright, Lucky?" I nodded. "That's good, I thought you would have been hurt more by Violet, seems like she has a soft spot." she waved at me as she ran into the building.

_... What have I done...?_

A scream erupted from the building, Diamond. More screams came from the building, along with roars, Violet. Two male yells came, followed by a very loud roar of rage, Calah had gotten angry. The Feral Marked bolted out of the building and through the crowds with Violet flailing in his mouth. He threw the insane hedgehog into the sea, a flash appeared and faded, she was gone. She could teleport, and it scared me. Calah licked the blood from his mouth as he angrily walked through the crowds, just as Sonic came out with Diamond in his arms, she had been hurt badly. Doctors and nurses rushed to her attention as Maria helped a limping Shadow walk to them. He had been injured too, but not as much as Diamond. I felt light-headed again, the fear was too much for me. I began to think how they could of been me instead. I fell on my backside, hands on my head, I was beginning to lose my senses again. Shadow noticed it and screamed my name as I lost the battle. I fell into the familiar world of darkness once again.

I woke up again, this time I was back at Shadow's mansion in his bed. Maria was sitting beside me and Calah was sleeping at the end of the large bed, all four legs in the air again. Falling unconscious and waking up in random places was becoming too much of a habit. Maria noticed by bright eyes opening, she smiled sweetly, I couldn't help but smile back, she really was the Angel of the ARK. I sat up weakly, rubbing my head, Maria grabbed my hand, I looked at her. Calah purred as he opened an eye and roughly rolled on to his stomach. He looked at me, for once he had a worried look on his face. The leader was known for his toughness and merciless rulings... and punishments, which his son, Chaahru, knew of all too well, the poor thing.

"Shizu, just take it easy okay..." I still didn't understand how they knew my name. "You're back at Shadow's mansion, you passed out on us this morning."

_You mean it's night-time?_

"We'll be going to get our hair done in half an hour. We didn't book an appointment with you because you don't need to, your hair's perfect as it is." I blushed, I hadn't received a real compliment since I was with my family, but even then... it was a rare event. "Diamond's awake, but she's still pretty out of it. She's still able to go tonight, luckily."

I rolled over, facing away, I felt bad for causing yesterday's encounter with Violet. _She's getting more and more dangerous by the day, she's adapting just to catch me! I don't feel safe anywhere with anyone anymore... Maybe I should just kill myself and save everyone the trouble..._ Maria huffed as she stood up, Calah opened an eye, he was close to falling asleep again but was woken by her movements. She left the bedroom, leaving Calah with me. The Caahriah got up and trotted over to my side, he nuzzled my face, surprising me. Very few people had seen the kind side of Calah, it was extremely rare. He purred softly, his ruby red eyes were soft, they weren't as harsh as usual.

"Rrrraaaahhhhhhuuuuuuu..."

What are you growling about...?

"Rrauf." he nudged my face. He shook his head, then pushed me on to my stomach. He laid down on me, I blushed and began squirming under him. He growled softly, I began to panic, I didn't know if he was in love with me, punishing me or just trying to comfort me. "Rraaaahhhh..."

_W-what are you doing?! Get off! I don't know what I've done to be punished! JUST DON'T RAPE ME!!!_

"**CALAH, GET THE FUCK OFF OF SHIZU, RIGHT NOW!!!!**" Shadow was standing at the door with his hands clenched.

"MMRRAAARRRRHHHHUUUU!!!!"

"Maria, I need help here!!"

"What is i- Oh!" Maria blushed. "Uh... Sh-Shadow?"

"Just translate for us."

"Rrrrrrhhhaaaahhhhh...!"

"I'm not hurting her, I want to keep her warm."

"By raping her?!"

"MMRRAAAAAHHRRRUUUUUU!!!!"

"She has a bad aura."

"What do you mean?"

"Rrhhaarraahhhh..."

"She's upset, her aura is very bad."

"How upset is she?"

"Rrrrhhhhhhaahhhh...!"

"So upset she's thinking about suicide!"

"WHAT?!?! How do you know that?!"

"Hhhhaaaarrruuuu..."

"It's in her aura."

Shadow walked to us, I looked the other way, I was embarrassed. Shadow would never leave me alone now... "Shizu...? Is this true...?" I didn't reply, I couldn't. "Shizu, please, listen to me. I've been through this, I can help you, okay?" I closed my eyes. "Shizu? Please... I don't want you to end up like me..."

_Like you? Y-you don't look like you've tried..._

"Trust me, Shizu, I've tried a lot, I'm lucky that I'm the Ultimate Life Form, or I wouldn't be alive today..."

"S-Shadow...?!" Maria was as shocked as I was. "Y-you..."

"Shizu, please, don't make the same mistakes I did." I looked back at him, tears had filled my eyes again. Shadow smiled a little. "Why don't we go to the bath and get you clean?" I nodded.

I looked into the water nervously, Shadow was scrubbing me all over. My muzzle was surely red instead of its normal white colour. Shadow moved to my chest, I cried out softly as he scrubbed it, is he serious?! I suddenly slapped him hard on the face, he fell back into the water in front of me covering the red handprint forming on his cheek. I began to panic, I instantly got up and ran out of the bathroom without grabbing my towel. I ran through the mansion, looking for somewhere to hide. I opened random doors, soon finding a walk-in wardrobe. I closed the door behind me and hid in a very covered corner. I began to shake, imaging what he might do to me if he found me. My mind had been corrupted by Violet, so I imagined the worst things possible, like Shadow raping me hard, or him torturing me in the worst ways... I need to get out more. I heard heavy footsteps come to the door, I began to cry, I didn't want him to hurt me! I leaned back more against the wall, suddenly flipping backwards through a secret door.

I screamed as I rolled down a staircase, coming to the bottom of it. I moaned in pain as I tried to move, crying out when I found out that I had broken my left arm. I slowly got up and looked around, it looked like I was in some sort of dungeon. I walked around, it was dark, but I could just see where I was going. There were all sorts of equipment around, most of them were torture devices. I began to gasp as they got worse, along with the amount of blood on them. I screamed when I saw someone chained to a wall, the poor thing was in a horrible condition. It looked like someone familiar, I squinted, screaming yet again when I realised who it was. It was Mock Echo's daughter, Venus. It looked like her brother, Mars, had abandoned her again. I screamed once again, this time because I felt a heavy hand grip my shoulder tightly. I turned, only to have my lights punched out. I felt myself hit the ground hard before I fell unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Mars and Venus - Echo-the-Hedgehog and Melody Faith The Fox

Please R+R


End file.
